


My Heart Starts to Heal

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [17]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: After the LM/DC Tour, Darren goes home.





	My Heart Starts to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Duo to the radio silence from the past few days.
> 
> [To Have a Home - AVPS]

The lights blind him as his arm circles Lea’s waist and he smiles and waves and claps towards the band and exhales deeply.

He’s exhausted beyond his notion, he has aches and cuts, but they did it.

It’s over. Last city, last show.

Now… Home.

[ _I’ve heard the word before_ ]

_____

[ _A face that I could go to_ ]

Home consists of a set of strong arms, a smile pressed to his neck and glasz eyes.

Of a hug that squeezes the air out of him, of roaming his hands over the planes of Chris’ strong back and caressing the short auburn hair at the nape of Chris’ neck and cradling his sharp jaw and pressing Chris’ lips to his in a searing kiss.

Of loud barks from the dogs and a fluffy body snaking between his legs.

Of a house that’s secured from the outside world and warm and cosy and theirs.

[ _It’s hard to hide a smile. My God, it’s been a while_ ]

___

Consists of drawing slow patterns on Chris’ pale chest and kissing the sensitive scar on his neck. Of being kissed and praised.

“You were amazing,” Chris’ whispers against his lips, moving to kiss his jaw, down his neck, his collarbones. “You are so talented.” Trails to his chest, his stomach, making his squirm. “I’m so proud.” He chokes when Chris bites his hipbone. Closes his eyes when Chris eases the waistband to his ankles. Sighs when Chris nuzzles his thigh.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

[ _A place where I’m wanted_ ]

Of a gasp as Chris dives in.

___

Consists of repeating the gesture. Of holding Chris down by his slender hips and making the man under him come apart, like he has. Of making Chris grunt. Of making Chris come with a shout of his own name, music to his ears.

Of discarded clothes around the room and whispered words into too-hot skin and scrabbling to grab and hold and squeeze and rub.

Of groans and whimpers. Of moans and whispers.

Of relief, both sexual and for finally, finally being home.

[ _It’s finally here_ ] 

___

Consists of feeling like he belongs, absolutely and completely.

[ _Somewhere to belong_ ]

___

Consists of reassuring Chris that he is everything he’s ever wanted and everything he’ll ever want. Of knowing Chris does not need the reassurance, but giving it to him anyway, because he knows Chris keeps it close to his heart regardless.

___

Consists of humming their song, of being joined by a high-pitched voice (a voice he loves).

Of kissing behind his ear, of caressing his hair, of exploring the planes of lean muscle.

Of having fingers run through his curls.

__

Consists of light banter. Of easy conversations, of reliving moments, of telling stories, of mementos. Of almost shed tears. Of confessions.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Me, too. Like crazy.”

[ _It breaks a man to see what he misses_ ]

___

Consists of a hot, relieved breath released on his neck, peppered kisses throughout his entire face and tangled limbs. Of a righteousness infiltrating his body as he settles to sleep against Chris.

Consists of feeling like this is forever.

Consists of saying so and Chris agreeing.

[ _To know this is real_ ]

___

You may end a tour with food and tequila and vodka, but this is how you come back home.

[ _This must be how it feels_ ]

“Welcome home, Dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://fearlesslyforeverand.tumblr.com/post/175566158117/my-heart-starts-to-heal)


End file.
